


cold shoulder

by todorokitouya



Series: this little light of mine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya
Summary: “hey there, stranger. haven’t seen you in a while.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: this little light of mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622362
Kudos: 22





	cold shoulder

“hey there, stranger.” johnny greeted, causing ten to flinch and shove his head in his locker. “haven’t seen you in a while. where have you been?”

“this locker room is for omegas only.” ten stated, avoiding the question, with his head still stuck in his locker.

“coach said that i could have five minutes to talk to you.” johnny mumbled, sniffing the air. “seriously, ten. what’s wrong with you? why have you been avoiding me?”

“i’m not avoiding you. i’ve just been,” ten paused, pretending like he was searching for something in his locker. “busy.”

“oh, please.” johnny scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “you’re never too busy for taeyong or yuta.”

ten slammed his locker shut and turned to face johnny for the first time in weeks. “they’re my best friends. it’s… different”

“of course it is, ten.” johnny mumbled, rolling his eyes and sniffing the air again. he went to turn around before a small hand grabbed him by the arm. 

“what the hell is that supposed to mean, johnathan?” ten asked, teeth clenched together. “why does it matter to you what i spend my time doing? it's not like we’re together, or anything.”

that must’ve struck a nerve in the alpha because he shrugged ten’s hand off and stormed off. 

“wait!” ten shouted, just as johnny got to the door. “im pregnant.”

johnny paused and sniffed the air one last time, before walking out of the locker room, leaving behind a distressed ten.


End file.
